In recent years, display devices including liquid crystal displays, have been used in various fields. For example, in a liquid crystal display panel, a pair of substrates which sandwich a liquid crystal layer are mutually fixed by a sealant. Here, there has been a technique disclosed, in which an insulating film provided on an wiring group is partially removed, and a pair of substrates are mutually fixed by the sealant without interposing the insulating film therebetween, in order to increase the strength of adhesion between the substrates without causing an increase in frame size.